


Natural Angel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is the picture of the perfect angel, until Harry gets hold of him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is the picture of the perfect angel, until Harry gets hold of him.

Title: Natural Angel  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 200 (double drabble)  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special Holiday Challenge: [ Angel/Peace on Earth](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/000g093a.jpg), and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Christmas Challenge, prompt: Tinsel.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: The Slashchat girls  
Authors Notes: Draco is the picture of the perfect angel, until Harry gets hold of him.

  
~

Natural Angel

~

Draco ruefully surveyed their flat. Tinsel, ribbon, and gifts were strewn everywhere. “What a disaster.”

“Everyone had fun though,” Harry said, leaning against Draco as he, too, inspected the damage. “That’s the important thing.” Spotting his new, instant camera, Harry picked it up and took a snapshot of Draco.

“Harry...”

Harry smiled. “I had to have that picture,” he said simply.

Draco ignored him, too distracted by the mess. “Why did we agree to host a fancy dress party?” he groaned.

“Didn’t you have fun? I did.”

Draco shrugged. “It was all right.” Gesturing towards the white robes he had discarded immediately after their last guest had left, he continued, “If a bit itchy.”

Harry grinned. “You made a wonderful angel,” he purred, kissing Draco’s bare shoulder, his hand sliding down to cup Draco’s arse. “Even if not everyone gets to see your real costume.”

“Well, I couldn’t walk about naked with others present,” Draco murmured.

“Mmm.” Harry spun Draco, pressing him against the wall. “Fortunately, everyone’s gone now, and I can show you how much I appreciate your outfit.”

As Harry dragged Draco to their bedroom, the photo he’d taken fluttered out of the camera and onto the floor.

~


End file.
